Mon Mystère
by Kitou1997
Summary: Une jeune fille et sa mère; et la mort.


My Mystery

Dans une grande maison, perdue dans la forêt, une mère et sa fille étaient réunies dans la chambre de la gamine. Elles étaient installées sur le lit, la mère tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

- Dit Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a après la mort?

Susan déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de lui répondre :

- Je ne sais pas Lou… Surement quelque chose de merveilleux… Un lieu magique, semblable à un rêve.

- Avec des papillons? Et des fleurs? Car un monde sans fleurs, c'est triste.

Susan sourit et caressa les cheveux roux de sa fille avec tendresse. Lou l'a regardait avec ses grands yeux bleu, remplis d'innocence.

- Oui, il y a des fleurs, Lou. Des fleurs très belle, mais pas aussi belle que toi.

La gamine laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Le rire léger de Susan se joignit à celui de sa fille. Elles restèrent un moment sans rien dire, immobile, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce qu'il existe un monde pour les méchante personnes? demanda soudainement Lou.

Susan resta étonnée un moment, avant de répondre.

- Je crois. Mais les enfers sont destinés pour les très méchantes personnes.

- Donc, Papa n'est pas en enfer?

- Ton père n'est pas en enfer Lou. Ce n'est pas sa place, déclara Susan. Ton père .tait un homme bon et aimant. Il a commis quelques erreurs, mais rien d'assez grave pour se retrouver aux enfers.

Lou se blottît contre sa mère et ferma les yeux en demandant :

- Maman, si tu devais mourir, viendrais-tu me voir pour me dire comment c'est après la mort?

Susan serra sa fille contre elle en répondant :

- Oui, ma chérie. Même si je mourrais, tu sais que tu ne seras jamais seule? Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur; comme ton père en ce moment.

_Que cet amour ne soit pas oublié_

_Que cet instant où j'ai tout donné_

_Ne soit jamais effacé_

_Car il témoigne de tout ce que j'aimais, ma chérie_

_Toi, ton père et les fleurs._

…

Lou pleurait. Elle était dans ce lit où autrefois sa mère lui avait parlé de la mort. Cette époque lui semblait bien lointaine. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi lorsque vous venez de perdre la personne que vous aimiez le plus? Lou se souvenait de cette nuit-là. Elle était heureuse, et sa mère était vivante. À l'époque, elle avait six ans et elle était naïve. Elle avait cru sa mère quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait. Mais Susan n'était pas revenue. Deux semaines après sa mort, Lou n'avait eu aucun signe d'elle.

Elle avait désormais dix ans. Elle vivrait avec sa tante, pour le reste de sa vie. Depuis la mort de son père, Lou était terrifié par la mort. Susan le savait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle abordait souvent le sujet avec sa fille. Mais Susan était morte. C'est sur cette pensée amère que Lou s'endormi. En songe, elle revoyait souvent sa mère. Ses longs cheveux roux virevoltaient autour d'elle, ses yeux verts brillaient de malice et d'amour, alors que dans un sourire tendre, elle murmurait ces quelques mots :

- Je t'aime.

_Que tu te souviennes_

_Que jamais tu ne seras seule_

_Car toujours je serai avec toi_

_Dans ton cœur, dans ta pensée_

_Je serai l'arbre, je serai le vent et je serai la fleur_

_Mais jamais je ne partirai réellement._

…

Un an. Un an que Susan était morte. Lou laissa couler une larme. Sa mère lui manquait. Depuis la mort de sa mère, sa peur de la mort était devenue plus forte. Sa tante Isabelle l'amenait souvent à l'église.

- Si tu crois en Dieu, rien ne pourra t'arriver, disait la tante Isabelle.

Mais Lou ne croyait pas en Dieu. Ni aux enfers et au paradis. Elle ne croyait plus en rien.

Un léger souffle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Lou se retourna. La fenêtre de sa chambre était fermée, mais un léger vent parcourait la pièce. Lou sut que c'était elle. _Sa mère, Susan_. Elle était dans la pièce.

- Maman? appela faiblement Lou.

_- Je suis là…_

La voie n'était qu'un murmure, mais Lou l'entendit. Ses grands yeux bleus parcoururent la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

- _Tu ne peux pas me voir Lou. _

- Tu me manque Maman, souffla Lou.

- _Je sais que c'est dur ma chérie. Mais c'est comme ça. Veux-tu savoir comment est la mort?_

Lou fit oui d'un signe de tête.

_- Le monde dans lequel je vis est merveilleux. Il fait soleil tout les jours, et la nuit les étoiles brillent dans le ciel._ _Le vent a le parfum des fleurs. Les arbres sont jeunes et vert. Leurs fruits sont délicieux. C'est toujours le printemps. Et ton père est avec moi. Il t'aime très fort. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Lou. Tu verras ce monde, un jour. Mais pas maintenant. _

- Maman, tu reviendras me voir? demanda Lou.

-_ Non, Lou. Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de la mort. Nous nous retrouverons le temps venu. Mais je te laisse un cadeau. Comme cela, je serais toujours avec toi._

- Maman! Ne par pas!

_- Je t'aime…_

Et la voie disparu, ainsi que le vent.

_La mort est un mystère_

_Jamais un vivant ne pourra connaître _

_Ce qui se cache après_

_Après la fin_

_Mais la mort n'est pas une fin, ma chérie._

_La mort n'est pas une fin…_

…

Susan sortit de sa transe. Une larme coula sur sa joue, Deux bras encerclèrent doucement sa taille et un baiser fut déposer sur son front. Susan sourit entre ses larmes. Il était là. Lui, le père de sa fille. Celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et que la mort avait détruit. Mais ils étaient maintenant ensemble, pour veiller sur leur fille, Lou. Rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Rien…

_J'ai retrouvé celui que j'ai aimé_

_Depuis si longtemps_

_Mon cœur souffrait de sa disparition_

_Je sais que tu l'avais remarqué, Lou_

_Maintenant je suis guérie_

_Mon âme est enfin entière._

…

À son réveil, Lou prit un moment avant de se souvenir de la visite de sa mère. La gamine sortit de son lit et remarqua un collier, posé sur le bureau. Un message était écrit dans la poussière :

_Par ces colliers nous seront toujours unies. J'en possède un identique. Le loup s'appelle Blue, c'est un cadeau de ton père. Blue te protégera. Il sera toujours avec toi, même quand tu viendras nous rejoindre._

_Je t'aime, Maman._

Lou se retourna, un loup dormait sur son lit. La gamine sourit en caressant l'animal. Elle ne serait jamais seule. Et ce seul savoir, lui permettrait de passer au travers chaque épreuve, même la plus mystérieuse, la plus grosse. La mort.

…

_La mort restera un mystère pour toi, Lou_

_Mon mystère_

_Car je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé_

_De cette chose qui te faisait si peur_

_Mais saches que jamais, jamais tu ne seras seule_

_Je suis là_

_Proche de toi._

_Que cet amour ne soit pas oublié_

_Que cet instant où j'ai tout donné_

_Ne soit jamais effacé_

_Car il témoigne de tout ce que j'aimais, ma chérie_

_Toi, ton père et les fleurs._

_Je t'aime, ma chérie._

_**Maman**_


End file.
